A modular conveyor belt is the subject of U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 and which comprises modules pivotally connected to one another, each module being molded as a single unit, preferably of a plastic material. Each module includes a number of parallel spaced links having end sections with aligned holes for accommodation of pivot rods, and intermediate sections joined by integral cross members to form a rigid supporting grid. The modules are end to end mateable: that is, a module is capable of being connected to or mate with a like module at its ends irrespective of which end of which module is employed. The conveyor module thus formed is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble into a conveyor belt or the like of any width and length.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,949 there is shown a variant of the above-described conveyor belt and which is operative to transport articles to and from a conveyor comb. This conveyor comprises modules similar to those shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,141 and includes on each module a plurality of links or ribs which are upwardly extending to provide an upper surface above the surface of the cross members to provide axial passageways into which the teeth of the conveyor comb can extend while the belt is in motion.
In application Ser. No. 013,165, filed Feb. 25, 1979 abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 228,154, filed Jan. 23, 1981, now abandoned in favor of continuation application Ser. No. 483,210, filed Apr. 14, 1983, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,543, issued Feb. 19, 1991, entitled Link Chain Belt, there is shown a link structure in which a driving tooth protrudes from the link at a position intermediate the pivot axes at the link ends. The location of the driving tooth midway between the pivot axes and the configuration of the driving tooth surfaces, when employed in conjunction with an associated sprocket wheel configuration, exhibits substantially low scrubbing action and small chordal action. Scrubbing action is known in relation to chain belts wherein the link teeth and sprocket teeth engage one another with a scrubbing or rubbing contact. Chordal action in chain drives is also known and comprises a vibratory motion of the chain as it engages the sprocket wheel.